My Vampire
by TuRKa
Summary: One Shot/ A Bella le gusta un chico conocido como el "Raro Cullen". Edward quiere tener a Bella para él solo pero ¿Qué habrá hecho Edward para que Bella sea suya? "Podrás verla depende de tu decisión" /Con un capítulo extra
1. My Vampire

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la única e inigualabre Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes

La historia si me pertenece

Espero que les guste

* * *

Estaba en último año con mis dos mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie, mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo para ir de compras, la profesora de matemática entregaba los exámenes.

-Swan, estudie para la próxima- Me dijo la profesora, era una materia que nunca aprobaba, siempre preferí literatura o biología, pero ¿Los números? No eran mis mejores amigos

-¿Bella cómo te fue?- Me preguntó Alice

-Reprobé, Charlie me matará- Charlie era muy exigente respecto a mis notas, si quería salir o ir al baile, debería aprobar en el siguiente examen.

Las chicas aprobaron, yo estaba feliz por ellas, pero sabía que no iba a poder ir al baile, me pasaría ese día haciendo la colada. La única razón por la que quería ir era para verlo a _él__**. **_Edward Cullen.

Nadie sabía por qué me gustaba tanto, a todos les daba miedo, pero yo no entendía la razón. Era alto, de cabello cobrizo, de unos ojos verdes capaces de traspasar el alma. Tenía ojeras, creo que no dormía bien y una voz seductora y suave como la seda ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Muchas veces lo escuché hablar con su mejor amigo Emmett Mc Carty, al parecer ellos si iban al baile.

Cuando llegué a casa, Charlie se había enterado de mi examen, bueno, creo que todos lo sabían, Forks es un pueblo tan chico que todos saben lo que pasa, en algunos casos es malo vivir en un lugar así, como lo supuse, me prohibió ir, le dije que acompañaría a las chicas a comprar ya que necesitaban una ayuda, al menos eso me dejó, pero con una condición…

-A las 9 acá- me dijo, no podía reprocharle nada, sino sería peor.

Cuando él fue a dormir, me quedé despierta en el ordenador, el aburrimiento no dejaba que duerma, así que decidí descargar algunas canciones a mi reproductor.  
Fue en ese momento que escuché un ruido en el piso de abajo, asustada, salí de mi cuarto, mientras bajaba los escalones, escuché un vaso romperse, decidí buscar una linterna, si prendía las luces, se iba a dar cuenta de que alguien bajaba.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, encendí la luz, pero me quedé impactada al ver que no había nadie, no entendí como un vaso pudo caerse de la nada. Tiré los vidrios a la basura y subí de nuevo a mi cuarto, apagué el ordenador cuando terminaron las descargas y fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, en el aparcamiento, busqué el reconocido Volvo plateado, me pareció extraño no verlo. Él faltaba los días que habían sol, pero este día, como todos los demás, estaba nublado, a punto de llover.

Fui en busca de mis mejores amigas y nos quedamos hablando, hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba que las clases empezarían. Con Alice, entramos a nuestra asignatura, que en ese momento era mi martirio, matemática.

-¿Qué te dijo Charlie?

-Que estudie para el siguiente examen y apruebe

-¿Te dejó ir de compras con nosotras?- sabíamos que si Charlie no me dejaba al menos eso, Alice iría a mi casa para poder convencerlo con su carita de cordero a medio degollar, era el único punto débil de mi padre.

-Me dio hora de queda, pero no se quejó.

-mmm… Algo es algo.

Pasaron los minutos y se nos hizo raro no ver a la profesora, ella siempre llegaba puntual. Llegó el director y nos dijo que la profesora tuvo un accidente al llegar a clases y nos dieron hora libre. Con Alice decidimos ir a la cafetería para hablar, no queríamos estar encerradas en el aula.

-¿Te diste cuenta que el Raro Cullen no llegó? Y justo el día que la profesora tuvo un accidente, aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Ali, deberías dejar de hacerte la novela, sólo porque él no viene no significa que le hizo algo a la profesora.

-Yo no me creo que Cullen no haga nada malo Bella, debes abrir los ojos, sólo porque te gusta no quiere decir que él sea un santo- Alice y Rosalie desconfiaban mucho de él, cuando se enteraron que me gustaban, casi me hacen una exorcismo para que pueda olvidarlo.

-Ya, Ali, sólo me gusta, no estoy enamorada, además no puedes decir que él fue.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque ahí está- y justo entraba a la cafetería, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba atestada

-Mira, justo está mirándote, algo querrá

-¿Qué dices?- tenía razón, estaba mirándome, nuestros ojos se encontraron y fue como si pudiera entrar a su mente, mis pensamientos y recuerdos se borraron, sólo veía sangre, enojo, odio y… a la profesora.

Él desvió su mirada cuando pude divisar la cara de la maestra, parecía asustada, fue algo muy extraño

-Bella, ¿Bella?... ¡BELLA!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien? Empezaste a temblar

-Ssi, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Luego de ese percance, fue un día de lo más aburrido. Esa tarde fuimos hasta Port Angeles por los vestidos y a las nueve en punto estaba en casa, haciendo tareas.

En la noche me pasó lo mismo, me dio insomnio, decidí leer Cumbres Borrocosas, un libro que me leí un montón de veces, pero que seguía amando como la primera vez. Cuando estaba por la mitad, escuché ruidos en la planta baja, pero decidí ignorarlos.

No leí ni dos palabras cuando escuché a alguien subiendo las escaleras, no podía ser Charlie, él estaba en Seattle por unos casos, se quedaría durante unos días. Y mis amigas estaban en sus casas durmiendo, ellas eran de acostarse temprano, nadie más podría ser.

Escuché como los pasos se detenían en mi puerta, así que decidí apagar las luces, cerrar el libro y hacerme la dormida.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, la persona se quedó en su lugar por unos segundos, sentía su mirada en mi espalda y caminó hasta mi cama, se sentó al lado de mi cuerpo y rozó, con su mano, mi mejilla. Tenía la mano fría, sin previo aviso empecé a temblar, no por el miedo, ya que no sentía en ese momento, me sentía segura con él. Estuve tentada a abrir los ojos y ver quien era, pero desistí a la tentación, pero no a la curiosidad.

Di media vuelta como si seguiría durmiendo, sentí que mi cama ya no estaba hundida en donde se había sentado, pasaron unos segundos en donde no escuché nada, pero volví a sentir ese tacto frío en mis mejillas, ojos, frente y por último en mis labios. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, sentí un beso en estos, sólo fue un roce, cuando estaba por abrir los ojos, escuché el despertador.

¿Habré dormido? Yo no lo sentía así, fue tan real ¿En qué momento entré a los brazos de Morfeo? ¿Quién habrá entrado a mi cuarto? ¿Quién me… me habrá dado mi primer beso?

Quería hablarlo con alguien, pero me llamarían loca, por eso decidí dejarlo en el olvido pero ¿Cómo olvidar algo así?

Hoy era el día del baile, al cual no iría. Estaba por bajar las escaleras y escuché el timbre, bajé lo más rápido que pude y sin tropezarme, intenté lo último sin éxito alguno.

Abrí y no había nadie, cuando estaba por cerrarla encontré un sobre en el suelo con mi nombre, lo alcé, lo llevé a la cocina ya que debía desayunar.

Cuando me preparé mi tazón con cereal, lo abrí, era una carta de la profesora de matemática.

Isabella Swan:

Lamento que se entere de esta forma, pero al ver su examen, me di cuenta que yo me equivoqué. Usted aprobó y no deberá rehacer el examen.

Disculpe mi error y espero que pase una noche excelente.

Cuídese

ATTE. La Sra. De Berty

Era raro ver algo así en mi puerta, los profesores siempre trataban de ver quince veces los exámenes para ver si los alumnos nos habíamos equivocado. Hasta yo comparé con otros exámenes y ver en donde me confundí. Su última palabra me dejó con desconcierto "_cuídese"_ estaba escrito como advertencia, de esas donde una persona sabe que algo te ocurrirá pero no puede decirlo.

Cuando llegué a esa conclusión, me di cuenta que me estaba volviendo loca, no puede alguien saber el futuro. Alice era la única persona que veía cosas, de alguna forma extraña no entraba en esa categoría, decidí olvidarlo y seguir comiendo.

Terminé el desayuno, lavé lo que ensucié y empecé a limpiar, primero la sala, luego el baño, el cuarto de Charlie, cuando iba a empezar mi cuarto, me rugió el estómago, cuando vi la hora, casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas, eran las cuatro de la tarde. No me divertía limpiando, pero no fue tan malo ya que había puesto música.

Cociné fideos, quería algo rápido y que no sea tedioso, cuando acabé, seguí limpiando.

Puse la ropa a lavar, la tendí, limpié la cocina. Cuando acabé con todo, vi la hora y eran las diez de la noche, pedí una pizza y fui a mi cuarto.

Alice me llamó, me contaba que pasaba en el baile, quien vomitaba, quien fue el peor vestido para ella, quien fue con quien o quien fue solo. Me contó todo.

Hasta me dijo que su amor platónico, Jasper Whitlock, bailó con ella y la acompañaría a su casa. Cuando le pregunté por Rose sólo me dijo que la vio con Emmett y después de ahí, nada más.

Nos despedimos y colgamos. Pasó media hora y escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse, hice lo mismo que el día anterior, apagué la luz, dejé mi libro y cerré los ojos.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se escucharon pasos. Mi cama se hundió, al lado de mi espalda y sentí una mano rozando mi cabello, una respiración que sonaba ¿artificial? Y al final, una inspiración profunda.

-Cómo me gustaría que sientas por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti- Habló una persona que no creía que podía ser, seguro que era producto de mi imaginación- Hice muchas cosas para que no te fijes en nadie más que no sea en mi, Jacob, Mike, Tyler y muchos más…- ¿Jacob? ¿Mike? ¿Qué tenían ellos que ver? El primero se había mudado cuando me dijo que no podía ser más mi amigo, parecía asustado, Mike estuvo sin dormir por unos días hasta que se suicidó, dejando una nota que decía "_no lo soporto más, si mi amor por ella no puede suceder, entonces ya nada tiene sentido" _¿Acaso no habla de Jessica? Ellos eran novios cuando eso ocurrió, Tyler, es una historia que Charlie dijo que era mejor no contarme, quiere que lo recuerde cómo era, no que me quedé pensando en el por qué, nadie, solo la policía, sabe que pasó con él.

Escuché una risa baja y de nuevo su voz

-La profesora, fue la mejor de todas, no sabía lo que pasaba hasta que me vio y decidió cambiarte la nota del examen, necesitaba que vayas al baile, pero por ella no pudiste. Al menos ella fue más fácil y divertida de manipular- ¿Qué? Eso no podía ser- Duerme amor mio, sé que estás despierta- y dicho eso me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Cuando abrí los ojos eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, todo eso debió ser un sueño, uno muy raro porque, ¿Qué haría Edward Cullen en mi habitación contándome todo eso? Si yo fuera él no lo diría, al menos que sienta orgullo.

En medio de mis pensamientos llegó Charlie, bajé y le mostré la nota de la profesora.

-¿Cuándo lo recibiste?- parecía ¿asustado? Charlie no era de esos

-Ayer a la mañana ¿Por qué?

-Tu profesora se suicidó el viernes por la noche, encontramos una nota un poco parecida a la de Mike, excepto que decía "No soporto todo esto, si no me va a dejar en paz estando viva, al menos debe hacerlo si estoy muerta" no puso quien era el culpable de no dejarla viva.

Eso me recordó a mi sueño ¿O realmente pasó? No lo creía, "_ella fue mas fácil y divertida de manipular"_

-Hija ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien, sólo me quedé pensando, eso es todo ¿Quieres algo para almorzar?

Después de eso no paso nada raro, subí a mi cuarto y vi una rosa, no era una común, era negra, como la tinta y al lado había una nota escrita con una letra pulcra.

Isabella:

Ve al baile de máscaras que realiza la escuela el próximo mes, ya no tienes excusas para no ir, te veré en la fuente a medianoche.

E.C.

Cuando estaba por agarrar la flor Alice entró corriendo a mi habitación y me dijo algo que me dejó desconcertada

-Anoche secuestraron a Rose- estuve callada durante unos segundos para que mi cerebro pudiera asimilar esas palabras- la vi saliendo con Emmett, me había dicho que iba a acompañarla, pero esta mañana su madre llamó a la mía preguntándole si se había quedado a dormir, recién llamó acá y Charlie le dijo que no estaba, estoy preocupada por ella- y ahí rompió a llorar, Rosalie no eran de las que se escapaba de casa por un chico, ella nunca le vio el sentido.

-¿Y no llamaron a su celular?- pregunté cuando por fin cayó la ficha a mi cerebro

-Lo dejó en casa, estoy tan preocupada

-Ya sabes que Rose no es ninguna tonta y sabe defenderse, ella volverá- pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Pasaron los días y no aparecía, llegó un momento en que las esperanzas se desvanecieron. Una noche, después de llorar por mi amiga, volví a escuchar los pasos como hacía mucho no los escuchaba. Pero esta vez decidí quedarme sentada, leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, quería preguntarle si él sabía algo de eso.

Cómo siempre, se quedó afuera de mi puerta por unos segundos y la abrió.

Entró con su caminar caracteríatico, ese ser, que me dejaba con la boca desencajada, los ojos como platos y el corazón latiendo como las alas de un colibrí.

Se sentó a mi lado mientras cerraba mi libro y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche, antes que él pudiera decir una palabra, hablé.

-¿Qué pasó con Rose?- no quería dar vueltas, quería la respuesta ahora.

-Está bien, es feliz, está con Emmett- su respuesta me dejó confusa ¿Feliz? Ella siempre pensaba en todos, debe saber que sus padres y hermanos están preocupados por ellas- Tiene todo lo que siempre quiso, Emmett podía entregárselo y ella no se rehusó.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.

-Verás, ella quería un amor, belleza y que alguien la quiera por cómo es, no por lo que es.

- ¿Acaso Alice y yo no podremos verla por qué ella esta con tu amigo?- no podía creerlo

-Si podrán, pero ahora no porque es, ¿Cómo decirlo?, peligroso

- ¿Peligroso? Pero ella…-me interrumpió con un beso, intenté alejarlo, en serio que lo intenté, pero sus labios eran muy adictivos, apenas terminó el beso, me le quedé mirando, era raro, ya extrañaba que sus labios sobre los mios.

-¿Irás al baile conmigo?- ¿De donde sacaba esa pregunta?

-…-seguía atontada, y no encontraba mi boca para poder responderle

-Está bien si no quieres, no te obligaré a nada- cuando estaba parándose vi en sus ojos algo parecido a la ¿tristeza? No lo pensé, tomé su brazo, al girarse le dije

-Si, iré al baile contigo-me sonrió de una forma que el aire se me atoró en la garganta.

-Gracias, buenas noches Bella- y me besó

-Buenas noches Edward.

* * *

Al día siguiente le hice saber a Alice que iría al baile de máscaras, se puso feliz, cuando estaba por preguntarme con quien, vio a Jasper y sonrió como enamorada

-Ya vuelvo, no te vayas- con esas palabras fue corriendo con él, le preguntó algo y él asintió con la cabeza, estaban sonriéndose, me quedé tan absorta que no me fijé que había alguien al lado mio

-A Jasper siempre le gustó Alice, pero nunca se animó a acercársele

-Alice no sabía a que curso iba, por eso no le habló ¿Podrías responderme con sinceridad una pregunta?

-¿Por ti? Haría cualquier cosa

No sabía como preguntarle lo que tenía en mente a Edward, tal vez no quisiera responderme y se iría

-Bueno… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre Rose y me preguntaba ¿Cuándo podré verla? Dijiste que ahora era peligroso

-Podrás verla depende de tu decisión

-¿Qué decisión? No entiendo

-Lo sabrás mañana en la noche, ahora debo irme

-Pero…- y se fue, odiaba que me dejen con las palabras en la boca, en ese momento Alice venía con una sonrisa tonta.

-Voy con Jasper al baile, ¿no es genial? Oye ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Me quedé pensando en…-y el timbre me salvó, no sabía que decirle- vayamos a clases, sino llegaremos tarde. Dicho esto, me fui corriendo

Esa tarde, Alice y yo fuimos a comprar nuestros vestidos y máscaras. Al llegar a casa encontré una nota de Charlie, me avisaba que no lo espere despierta y que había dinero para ordenar pizzas.

Cuando vi la cocina suspiré de cansancio, y decidí seguir el consejo de Charlie, ordené dos, por si llegaba con hambre.

Cuando llegó, le pagué al chico, me di media vuelta y ahí estaba Edward.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con todo el trabajo de mi padre ¿verdad?

-No, esta vez fueron un par de adolescentes que conducían ebrios- tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, en ese momento decidí que hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en la ignorancia

Dejé las pizzas en la mesa del comedor, intenté dar media vuelta pero me agarró de brazo y me acorraló en la pared

-No sabes lo irresistible que eres- esas palabras tenían doble significado, pero no entendía el segundo, me besó apasionadamente.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella dónde estás?- Alice llegó a la cocina y me vio en el piso, sentada, confundida, ¿a dónde habrá ido? ¿En qué momento se fue?- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Emm…- ¿Qué podía decirle?- me maree

- Tu padre me llamó y dijo que quería que te acompañara, ¿no tienes problemas con eso, verdad?

-No, está bien, ¿Quieres pizza?

Nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando, hicimos algo así como una pijamada, hacía mucho que no nos juntábamos para estas cosas.

Alice se durmió antes que yo, cuando yo iba a seguirla, sentí una mano en mi espalda

-Sólo una noche más y serás mía.-Con eso, caí en la inconciencia.

Al despertar, Alice y yo nos relajamos para esa noche, a las seis de la tarde empezamos a arreglarnos para el baile que era a las ocho, para mi era muy temprano, pero una persona inteligente jamás cuestionaría a Alice.

Cuando estábamos listas, Jasper fue a buscarla a mi casa, ella se dio cuenta de una cosa

-¿Con quien iras? Discúlpame, lo olvidé, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?- se notaba que estaba preocupada por mi

-En realidad iré…

-Conmigo- Edward apareció detrás de Alice- ¿Estás lista?

-Si, sólo espérame que traigo mi máscara y vuelvo.

Decidí no ver a mi amiga porque sabía que me miraría con duda y reprobatoriamente.

Al llegar al gimnasio, vimos a todos, profesores y alumnos con máscaras, estaba todo muy hermoso, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me había olvidado que estaba con Edward- no te dejaré caer, lo prometo

-Claro

Empezamos a bailar y él cumplió su promesa, nunca me imaginé aparecer con Edward Cullen en un baile.

-Te ves… hermosa no describe realmente como te ves, estás más que eso- me sonrojé con esas palabras.

-Gracias, tu también te ves guapo- sonrió torcidamente y me olvidé de respirar.

Bailamos toda la noche, no me dejó ningún momento sola, cuando se hicieron la medianoche me dijo que quería ir a un lugar conmigo. Fuimos por la puerta de atrás y me llevó a la fuente que tenía querubines tocando la citara.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?- me preguntó, no entendí a que se refería

-¿Por esta pregunta Rose desapareció?

-No fue por la pregunta, fue la respuesta lo que hizo que ella se vaya

-No puedo dejar solo a Charlie

-Yo me ocupo de eso, no te preocupes

-yo…- no sabía que decirle

-No te obligaré

-De Acuerdo- no se por qué sentí que había tomado la decisión que cambiaría mi vida- iré contigo- hincó sus dientes en mi cuello, luego, sentí una llamarada por todo mi cuerpo.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los inmortales-dijo luego de morderme-_my vampire_

* * *

_Holaaaaaa_

_¿Que tal? espero que les haya gustado, si no les llamó la atención disculpen_

_Dejen reviews así conozco sus pensamientos sobre mi fic_

_Gracias por su tiempo al leerlo y nada más..._

_Chauu_


	2. Eternidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la única e inigualable Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

La historia si me pertenece

Espero que les guste

* * *

Dos años después

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, luego de que Edward me mordió, estuvimos juntos, nunca nos separamos.

Él creía que algún día me arrepentiría, pero en realidad no, estaba feliz con esta nueva vida y lo mejor era que mi mejor amiga estaba conmigo, pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquila.

No recordaba mucho mi vida como humana, sabía que antes de ser convertida vivía en Forks, Washington con mi padre, mi madre había muerto en un accidente y no tenía hermanos. Pero sentía que me olvidaba de uno, más bien una hermana.

Recordaba a una chica baja, con cabello negro corto azabache, puntiagudo y desordenado, con facciones de duende, pero nada más. No recordaba su nombre, que hacía en mi vida y cómo nos conocimos. Le pregunté a Edward y me dijo que habían cosas que eran mejor no recordar, si lo hacía podría hacerle daño a esa persona.

No entendía por qué me lo decía, le pregunté a Rose y me dijo que tampoco sabía, pero que la recordaba. La extrañaba, pero no sabía quien era, a veces la inmortalidad era confusa, aunque sólo hayan pasado dos años.

Un día estaba cazando, estaba sola, Edward estaba planificando algo, me dijo que era sorpresa. Estaba corriendo por medio de los edificios, era de madrugada y buscaba a una persona con mala vida para matar, como un vagabundo o algo.

Pasé por un club y esperé afuera para ver si alguien salía de ahí.

Justo en el momento que me cansé, salió un chico, de cabello rubio, alto, pálido, su esencia me dejó petrificada, no podía ser, él no debería estar ahí. Detrás de él salió una chica de estatura baja, pero los tacones que llevaba puesto le hacía parecer de mi altura.

-¿Mañana debes estudiar?- Le preguntó el chico

-Mmm… No quisiera, pero ya sabes cómo son mis asignaturas, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento?

-Alice, sabes que no soy de esos

-Vamos Jazz, es sólo a dormir

-Prefiero no hacerlo, quiero que estudies para…- se quedó petrificado y las aletas de su nariz empezaron a moverse, en un rápido giro, para un humano, miró en mi dirección

-¿Qué pasa Jazz? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Espérame aquí, no te muevas-le ordenó con una gélida voz

Salí corriendo, adentrándome al callejón en donde estaba escondida, pero él fue más rápido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó, no estaba enojado, más bien preocupado

-Yoo… sólo estaba de caza y esperando a que alguien saliera de ahí… no los esperaba.

-Sabes que no puedes estar de caza en estos lugares, le dije a Edward que…-se interrumpió y miró hacia otro lado

-¿Qué tiene Edward que ver en esto?- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Nada, sólo, intenta no aparecer por acá

-Esa chica, ¿era alguien importante en mi vida? Aunque sea, sólo respóndeme eso- quería saber realmente sobre ella.

-Si, lo era, no hagas más preguntas

-¿No puedo siquiera hablarle?

-Ella cree que estás muerta-luego de eso se fue

Esas últimas palabras me dejaron anonadada, ¿Quién la habrá dicho eso? ¿Cómo alguien sería capaz de decirle a un ser querido que había muerto? Pero en ese momento mi mente viajó a dos años atrás.

"_-No puedo dejar solo a Charlie"_

"_-Yo me ocupo de eso, no te preocupes"_

"…_no te preocupes"_

"…_no te preocupes"_

"…_no te preocupes"_

"…_no te preocupes"_

No me preocupaba porque no sabía que iba a hacer, me imaginaba cualquier cosa, menos eso, si, por desgracia también había imaginado que lo mataría, convengamos que cualquiera en mi lugar lo imaginó.

En ese momento decidí ir a un lugar dónde, sabía, vería la verdad.

Con todas mis fuerzas corrí hacia el cementerio de Forks, no estaba muy lejos de mi paradero, ya que estábamos temporalmente en Port Angeles. Cuando llegué a mi destino empecé a buscar por todas las lápidas. No podía creer la cantidad de Isabellas que había, Isabella Black, Isabella Greene, Isabella Freshman. Sabía que tardaría horas en encontrarme, lo sé, hasta para mí sonó raro.

Ya era de amanecer y seguía sin encontrarla, miré hacia el cielo pidiendo una señal, cuando bajé la mirada algo llamó mi atención, una lápida adornada con Fresia, mis flores preferidas, fui corriendo hacia ese lugar tan rápido que no vi a una persona ahí, sólo cuando estuve a unos metros, unos sollozos hicieron que mirara hacia abajo.

-Bella, no sabes cuanta falta me haces- Charlie, nunca lo vi así, cuando Renée falleció estaba serio, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo característico, pero hasta ahí no más- no puedo creer que te hayas ido así como así

-¿No crees que sería terrorífico si te viera cerca de tu tumba?-un susurro llegó desde mi derecha

-¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor que me hayas dicho esto hace dos años?

-Tú no preguntaste

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que para todos estoy muerta? Alice ya no es la misma de antes, y al parecer Charlie llora todas las mañanas.

-¿Acaso lees mentes y sabes eso? ¿Cómo recordaste a Alice?

-Hoy hice memoria y recordé su nombre- sabía que no era buena idea meter a Jasper en esto, él no me delataría y yo tampoco lo haría

-Mejor hablemos detrás de ese árbol, tu padre se está parando.

Y era cierto, Charlie se impulsó con sus brazos sosteniéndose de la lápida, si me veía, le daría un paro cardíaco y no quería que eso pasara.

Al darse vuelta, Edward y yo ya no estábamos y lo vi secándose las lágrimas que había derramado

-Te amo Bella, jamás te olvidaré.- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Lo vi alejarse hasta perderlo de vista.

Fui hacia mi tumba y ahí rezaban las palabras que nunca creí encontrar

"Isabella Marie Swan

13 de septiembre de 1987

9 de julio de 2004

Hija y amiga

Nunca te olvidaremos"

Si fuera humana, hubiera llorado ¿cómo es posible ver algo así? Seguía sin creerlo, nadie espera ver su lápida

-¿Qué enterraron?-Sentía curiosidad cuando Jasper me dijo que "había muerto"

-Algunas de tus pertenencias, como ropa y libros

-¿Viniste a mi entierro?

-Por unos segundos, nadie me vio, sólo Jasper, pero volví rápido porque la ponzoña estaba terminando tu transformación- Me lo dijo bajo, un poco lento como temiendo por mi reacción, no estaba enojada con él, al fin de cuentas hizo bien, no los ilusionó con mi regreso, si hubiera dicho que me había ido de viaje porque quería estar sola o que me habían secuestrado, como pasó con Rose, ellos estarían perdiendo su tiempo buscándome para yo nunca regresar.

-¿Cómo morí?- se quedó un tiempo mirándome con confusión hasta que entendió de qué hablaba

-Estaba llevándote a casa y empezamos a discutir, te dije que subieras al auto pero tú, al ser tan terca, no quisiste, caminaste unos pasos y te atropelló un camión, tu cuerpo no estaba reconocible y el conductor de dicho camión tiró tu cuerpo al agua.

-Si, eso sonaría a algo que me hubiera pasado… ¿Por qué Jasper no convierte a Alice? Así estaríamos las tres juntas

-Jasper quiere esperar a que ella se acostumbre un poco a su naturaleza, él quiere que ella viva un poco más como humana para luego convertirla, si ella así lo deseara.

Eso tenía sentido, al parecer Jasper era muy cuidadoso con ella, desde que íbamos al instituto él siempre la miraba, por lo que me contó Edward hace unos meses, la protegía desde las sombras, se había enamorado de ella.

-Veo que no has cazado, vamos, yo también necesito hacerlo-Me dijo Edward, sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón, si no salía a cazar, tendríamos serios problemas

A pesar de mi naturaleza de vampiro, mis ojos eran, para la vista de los humanos, de color chocolate, como cuando era humana, pero a la vista de los vampiros, era de rojo carmesí, por eso era fácil para nosotros descubrir quien más era vampiro, además de su esencia.

Después de cazar volvimos al departamento, si, alquilábamos departamento, necesitábamos un buen lugar para vivir y una cueva no era una opción.

Al llegar, como siempre, fui a leer y Edward se sentó en el ordenador.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya eran las diez de la noche, había leído cinco libros y ahora estaba aburrida, en algunos momentos la inmortalidad podía ser un poco tediosa. Estaba tirada, boca abajo y sentí una mano conocida en mi cabello.

-¿Aburrida?

-No sabes cuánto, la noche será muy larga y ya no duermo ¿qué haré ahora?- Me giré para verle la cara a Edward y tuve una idea- que tal si…

En ese momento corté lo que iba a decir para besarlo, pero al parecer Edward no entendía a donde quería llegar. Profundicé el beso y se cargó de pasión. Me separé un poco de él para poder sacarle la remera.

-Bella ¿Estás segura?

-Más que segura, te amo.

Algo vio en mis ojos que volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad de antes. Dejó que le rompa la remera, porque la verdad, era más fácil que sacársela.

Le acaricie el abdomen bien tonificado, él gruñó en respuesta, empezamos a despojarnos de nuestras ropas, hasta quedar desnudos, antes de dar el siguiente paso y el más importante decidió mirarme a los ojos.

-Eres la persona más hermosa que vi en toda mi existencia, te amo- luego de eso, nos volvimos una persona, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, no podía creer que haya pasado tres meses desde nuestra primera vez, ya estábamos en noviembre y seguíamos igual de enamorados, ¿o más? Ni yo lo sé con exactitud.

Sin que Edward o Emmett lo supieran, iba con Rose a ver a Alice a escondidas, parecía feliz, pero esa alegría nunca le llegaba a los ojos. Estábamos alegres al ver que continuó con su vida, tenía un novio, le iba bien en los estudios, pero sabíamos que no iba a volver al cien por ciento.

Después de las fiestas, Rose y yo volvimos a verla, pero tuvimos un descuido.

Alice salía de clases, estaba hablando con su profesora, al parecer fue una buena noticia la que le dio, porque estaba sonriendo, brincando y la abrazó, nosotras sonreíamos de orgullo, como si fuéramos sus madres, pero en un momento ella nos vio.

Primero no creía lo que veían sus ojos, empezó a acercarse con lentitud hasta que luego, comenzó a correr.

-¿Bella? ¿Rose? ¿Realmente son ustedes?- no gritó, lo pensó en voz alta, pero nuestros oídos estaban tan bien desarrollados que pudimos escucharla.

Queríamos movernos, pero estábamos en shock, era como si nos hubieran pegado en el piso. Sentí una mano agarrándome y sacándome de ahí antes de que Alice llegara a nosotras.

-¿Acaso están locas? ¿No saben lo que pasaría si se enterara lo que son?

-Pero… Sólo queríamos verla- Rose respondió

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué luego ella las desprecie por la peor mentira de su vida por no tratar de contactarse?

-No creo que por eso estés enojado Jasper, creo que lo estás porque sabes que ella te pediría que la convirtieras- Le respondí, lo sabía porque esa era una de las razones por las que yo quería que Edward me convirtiera, para poder ver a Rose y pasar la eternidad con él.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, ahora háganme el bendito favor de no acercarse a Alice ¿Entendieron?

-Tenemos el mismo derecho que tú al estar cerca de ella- Si no era bueno enfadar a Rose siendo humana, ahora era peor, con toda la fuerza que tenía daba más miedo

-No entienden lo que pasará si ella cree que están vivas, tal vez la consideren loca luego de eso, así que aléjense- con una mirada gélida, se giró y se fue

Rose y yo nos quedamos ahí paradas, una al lado de la otra, ella pensando en quien sabe qué y yo dándome cuenta de las palabras de Jasper.

-¿Sabes? Tiene razón- Le dije a Rose

-Si, pero no por eso no la veremos, no estamos haciendo nada malo

-Será mejor no verla por unos días, así pensará que es producto de su imaginación.

Decidimos no verla por unas semanas… Y así fue.

En todo ese tiempo, Edward y yo aprovechábamos los días y las noches, hacer el amor era más fuerte que las ansias de sangre, sólo pensábamos en eso. Cuando lo veía, pensaba en mil y una formas de sacarle la ropa y él me miraba de la misma manera. Había días en los que siquiera llegábamos a la cama, siempre era dónde caíamos. Creía que si seguíamos haciéndolo, se terminaría el deseo, pero que equivocada estaba.

* * *

Al pasar tres semanas, Edward se tenía que ir a buscar otro lugar para quedarnos, nunca nos quedábamos tanto tiempo en un lugar, siempre eran 6 meses, faltaban dos semanas para que nuestra estadía aquí terminara.

Dos semanas me quedaban para ver por última vez a Alice y despedirme de ella.

Dos semanas, para ver a mi padre, nadie sabía que a veces iba "de caza" para ver a Charlie, quería ver como pasaba los días y procuraba que no caiga en la depresión, dos años es bastante tiempo, dependiendo de quien mirase, para mi era muy poco, pero al ver a Charlie, en ese estado, durante dos años, era mucho.

En una noche, decidí ir a verlo mientras él dormía. Al ver que su cara no estaba en paz ni en sueños, quise hacerle una carta, para que la tristeza se le vaya un poco de los ojos, como si se la hubiera escrito hace años.

Encontré un lápiz y una hoja en mi antigua habitación, al parecer nadie entraba ahí desde hacía mucho, estuve pensando en cómo empezar, quería que sea algo sencillo, pero que me recordara, que no se pusiera más triste de lo que estaba así que empecé.

Papá:

Tengo el presentimiento de que mi vida va a cambiar.

Quiero que sepas que si algo me pasara, no te pongas triste, no es algo que yo quisiera. Me gustaría que continúes con tu vida, que pensaras en mí, pero cómo era cuando estaba viva, no la falta que te hago.

Quiero que recuerdes muchas cosas, cuando estaba a tu lado, mis primeros pasos, mis primeras palabras, todo, que recuerdes lo que quieras pero no con tristeza, sino con felicidad.

Que recuerdes las palabras que me dijiste el día que falleció Renée "no llores porque se fue, sonríe porque estuviste con ella". Eso es lo que ella hubiera querido, al igual que yo quiero.

Sigue con tu vida, ve a la casa de Harry, vean el partido, vayan a pescar, vuelve a tu vida y no olvides que la tristeza se irá si tú lo deseas, pero los recuerdos quedarán en tu memoria para siempre.

Te amo

Bella.

Al terminar la carta, decidí dejarla en algún lugar que la vea, pero que no le parezca extraño encontrarla ahí.

-Deberías dejarla por acá, yo haré que entre y la vea- Edward estaba sentado junto a mi

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Te seguí, tenía intriga al saber en dónde estabas

No respondí, sabía que Edward me seguía muchas veces, era como una promesa que se había hecho, cuidarme.

Yo no necesitaba que me cuidara, pero me gustaba esa faceta suya, esa y muchas más.

Por primera vez, en mi existencia, pensé en todo lo que había dejado al elegir en quedarme con Edward. Dejé a mi padre, a mis amigos, mi casa, mi futuro… mi vida como humana.

Pero todo eso valía la pena para mí. Muchas veces, Edward me preguntaba si no me arrepentía y siempre le respondía que no, ahora, al pensarlo seriamente, me di cuenta que, si volviera al pasado, no cambiaría nada…

Bueno, tal vez el hecho de irme sin saludar a Charlie, pero por todo lo demás, estaba contenta con mi elección.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y estos en días, quería saber que ocurriría con Alice, pero no debería entrometerme en su vida, tal vez Jasper…

-¿Estás lista para partir?-me preguntó Edward, así es, ese día, nos iríamos, dejaríamos mi pasado.

-Sólo un minuto más

-Cuantos quieras-luego de esas palabras, me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue

Ya no sabía que me tenía así, me deprimí un poco, estaba feliz al saber que Charlie estaba mejor, lo vi muchas veces y lo mejor era que ya no lloraba sobre mi tumba, parecía más aliviado.

Alice, ella también era feliz, con su vampiro, él la amaba y ella a él también. Nunca se olvidaría de nosotras pero sabía que había muchas posibilidades de volverla a ver, esperaba que pasara pronto, la extrañaba tanto…

Con Edward, estaba muy feliz de estar a su lado, me eligió, durante muchos siglos estuvo buscando a una compañera, viendo miles y miles de mujeres y terminó eligiendo a una simple castaña de ojos marrones.

Emmett y Rose, vivían una Luna de Miel interminable, se casaron y ahora estaban en Australia pasándola bien, estaba feliz de poder ver a mi amiga con una sonrisa plantada en su cara y sus ojos brillando de amor al ver a su queridísimo "hombre mono"

* * *

3 meses más tarde

Estaba limpiando el departamento, más bien, cambiando todo de lugar, acá nada tenía ni una sola mota de polvo, estaba aburrida y debía hacer algo con mi tiempo libre.

Edward se había ido a Estados Unidos por una llamada urgente, volvería en unos días o eso creía yo.

-Te extrañe mi pequeña vampira- Dijo Edward al entrar por la ventana

-Yo también te extrañé.

Me besó, cómo si no hubiera un mañana, cómo si el día que nos separamos hubiera sido hace años en vez de dos días.

Cuando se separó me dijo,

-En unas semanas tendremos visitas, Jasper quiere que veas a alguien en especial- caí en cuenta de quien hablaba

-Alice

-Así es, la convirtió, ella lo quiso

Nos volvimos a fundir en un beso intenso terminando el día de la mejor forma.

Al amanecer seguíamos en la misma postura, él en la cama y yo con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, haciendo círculos en su abdomen, de la nada recordé un día, y sonreí de orgullo.

El día que volamos a Londres, una azafata no paraba de mirarlo, le dije a Edward que iría al baño porque era muy sospechoso, claro que no me creyó, pero igual me dejó lugar para ir por esa azafata.

Su sangre no era la más apetitosa, pero al menos calmaba mi sed y me ponía de mejor humor al saber que ya no existía. La tiré por la ventana para que luego nadie se asuste.

Ése día fue uno de los mejores, aunque me sigue dando rabia esa azafata, por desgracia no pude romper sus huesos, pero al menos, pude aplastar su cabeza con mis manos.

-¿En qué piensas?- en ese momento tenía mi escudo, a veces olvidaba sacarlo para que él pudiera ver mis pensamientos, así que en vez de responder con palabras, se lo mostré.

Me di media vuelta para verle la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cuando el recuerdo terminó, abrió los ojos.

-Es un gran recuerdo, amo verte celosa- lo miré con mala cara- lo malo de eso es que hizo que recordara mi sed.

-Entonces vayamos de caza.- Nos vestimos y salimos a paso humano del edificio, agarrados de las manos, deberíamos parecer una pareja de humanos.

Cuando llegamos a un callejón encontramos a un chico ebrio golpeando a su novia, eso hizo que Edward se pusiera furioso y lo atacara, la chica salió corriendo, pero cometió el peor error de su vida, gritó por ayuda

Al verme, pensó que sería su salvación, pero su sangre me llamaba y yo no había cazado, así que no tuvo mejor suerte que el chico, al menos, ella no sufrió cómo él.

Seguimos cazando, no había nada mejor que sangre humana, pero a veces ellos se tornaban aburridos, yo quería un show, de los mejores, donde se escuchaban sus huesos romperse, la sangre salpicara por todos lados, donde sus ojos me miraban con súplica, eso era entretenimiento de primera calidad.

No entendía como algunos eran capaces de beber sangre animal, una vez lo intenté, pero sabía asquerosa y los animales no tenían por qué sufrir… Así que Edward y yo matábamos violadores, ladrones, vagabundos, etcétera.

-¿Terminaste?- Me dijo después de que dejara seco al maldito que estaba abusando de una niña, amaba ver los ojos pidiendo piedad, claro que le rompí todos los huesos, quería que sufriera.

-Si, ¿vamos?- tomó mi mano y salimos corriendo, terminando de una buena excursión y sabiendo que estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, la verdad es que no esperaba 7 contestaciones, sólo una diciendome "Saca eso!" jejejejej no mentira, tampoco tanto

Bueno, algunas querían saber que pasó con Alice, si fue convertida o no y con Charlie, acá tienen las respuestas, la verdad es que no me gusta quedarme con las dudas, así que les hice este cap extra para sacarselas, xD

Gracias a los reviews de:

**VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi: espero que te siga gustando y no me tires tomates, jejejeje. Si supieran las cosas que se me habían ocurrido, me hubieran mandado a esta Bella, jjejjee**

**Gabymuse: parece que logré mi cometido, eso quería que lean, algo oscuro como mi vida... naaaaaaaaaaah, toy tonteando, no me den importancia, jjejeje Saludos desde Argentina :D**

**LizzyCullen01: en este cap te saqué la duda, :D justo escribí el tipo de fic que te gustaba, jejejeje **

**Sam Rocker: a mi también me encantó este Edward, encima me lo imaginaba todo vestido de negro... moría con eso, jejejjee**

**salmitaCullen: no lo vi muy realista, en realidad, pero quería que este fic sea diferente a todos, no el tipico de se enamoraron, tuvieron hijos, vivieron felices para siempre sin matar a una sola mosca, estoy orgullosa de este fic :D**

**yueCullen: la verdad es que ya tenía una idea de hacer otro cap, pero no sabía que poner, gracias por las ideas, el problema fue que no se me ocurrió su despertar, pero al menos conté un poco de su vida como vampira :D**

Les agradezco a todas, por sus contestaciones, por poner me gusta al fic o en alerta... Algo que me llamó la atención fue ver que me pusieron como Autora favorita, en serio, gracias! ayy, parece que gané un premio, jejejje pero en serio se lo agradezco!

AHH! una cosita más, en mi perfil está la imágen completa de la portada, la hice yo, :D pueden verla si quieren, ahora si me voy, cuidense y...

Esperen a su Edward, yo lo quiero vestido de negro :Q_

Chauuuu Dejen reviews para saber que les pareció el fic y por favor, sean sincer s


End file.
